Three Reasons Why
by zeevashee
Summary: Victor punya tiga alasan untuk pergi ke Jepang. / victuuri / victuri / RnR?
1. Alasan Pertama

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice** _ **bukan**_ **punya Zee. Zee mah nggak dapet keuntungan apa-apa hiks. Melarat.** _ **/plak/**_

 **WARNING: Pengen ngelawak tapi jayus.**

 _ **Segala kenistaan yang terjadi di fanfic ini semata mata demi kepuasan author nista yang senang menistakan. Tidak bermaksud melecehkan karena jika bermaksud akan lebih dari ini sekalian nyari kesempatan.**_

 **Yagitula. Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Alasan Pertama**

Malam itu, Victor menonton salah satu video yang sedang heboh di internet.

Bukan, bukan karena dia kebelet gaul. Tapi karena video ini memiliki sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

Sebelum memutar video tersebut, Victor membuka kolom untuk berkomentar. Banyak orang yang mengemukakan pendapat positif didalam kolom komentar tersebut. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang berada didalam video tersebut mirip dengan Victor.

Setelah selesai membaca hingga matanya perih karena lupa berkedip, Victor mulai memainkan video-nya.

Ditampilkan dalam video tersebut, seorang laki-laki muda sedang grepe-grepe _–_ nggak itu beda konten.

Yang benar adalah laki-laki muda tersebut sedang menirukan program skating yang Victor rancang.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tampan, tentu saja. Meskipun butuh waktu lama untuk mendeteksi ketampanannya _–_ tidak seperti Victor yang sekali lihatpun sudah tampan _–_ tetapi Victor tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa lelaki itu memang tampan.

Oh, bukannya bermaksud yang lain-lain. Hanya saja semua orang selalu menilai orang lain dari wajah sebelum hal-hal lainnya, kan?

Ya, menurut Victor, sih, gitu.

Untuk yang pertama ini, Victor _agak_ setuju. Meskipun tidak setampan Victor, bolehlah disebut mirip dengannya. Lagipula laki-laki berambut hitam ini punya karisma yang kuat.

Meskipun, sekali lagi, tidak sekuat Victor.

Cara _nya_ menirukan Victor pun hampir sempurna. Victor akan memberikan nilai 75 untuk hal ini. Pas KKM.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Yuri ini, punya tubuh yang sangat berbeda dengan Victor.

Victor punya tubuh yang ideal, tegap dan ramping. Sementara lelaki ini? Gembrot dan gembrot. Sengaja dua kali, karena dia memang gembrot!

Victor memegangi keningnya dengan frustasi, dia nggak rela disamain sama babi gembrot kaya gini.

Kalau begini caranya, cuma satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Dia harus pergi ke Jepang!

* * *

Kira-kira, begitulah cara Victor hingga dapat sampai ke tempat pemandian air panas ini.

Berbekal niat dan restu dari Tuhan yang Maha Esa, ia terbang dari Rusia hingga ke Jepang memakai pesawat.

Ya iyalah pesawat.

Untung saja Victor merupakan seorang master dalam hal _stalking._ Sehingga ia dengan mudah menemukan rumah lelaki gendut berambut hitam itu dan berniat untuk melamar _–_ _–_ _–_ ralat menjadi pelatihnya untuk kompetisi yang akan datang.

Pintu bergeser secara tiba-tiba dan seorang laki-laki tidak tau malu tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk. Lelak itu tersenggal-senggal seakan baru saja lari dari berita buruk. Misalkan berita bahwa ia akan mendapat hukuman dicabuti bulu kaki alih-alih dipenjara.

Dahi Victor berkerut bingung, ia merasa bahwa sepertinya ia pernah melihat laki-laki dengan pipi gembil dan mata yang besar itu.

Oh! Dia kan…

…

Siapa ya dia?

Dahi Victor semakin berkerut sebelum akhirnya ia diingatkan oleh hati kecilnya karena otak besarnya tidak berguna.

Yuri Katsuki! Dia adalah alasan mengapa Victor terbang ke Jepang.

Ah, kadang-kadang Victor memang pelupa.

Ia benar-benar berbeda dengan orang yang Victor lihat didalam video.

Ia jadi terlihat lebih…

Gendut!

Astaga, Victor tidak tahan!

"Yuri…" Victor berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pelatihmu."

Kemudian, Victor mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

"Menu andalan kami, semangkuk katsudon super besar!"

Seorang wanita berumur yang Victor yakini adalah orang yang melahirkan Yuri, memperkenalkan makanan dihadapannya dengan bangga.

Victor tersenyum lebar, tanpa ragu mengambil sepasang sumpit yang sudah disediakan lalu mencoba makanan tersebut. Setelah satu suapan masuk kedalam mulutnya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ia berteriak dengan lantang, "Vkusno!"

Disamping Ibunya, Yuri tersenyum kecil, merasa senang karena Victor menyukai makanan kesukaan rakyat jelata sepertinya.

"Berat badan Yuri gampang bertambah, jadi dia cuma makan itu kalau dia menang kompetisi, benarkan?" Seorang wanita yang biasa Yuri panggil Minako- _sensei_ itu menatap Yuri jahil.

Victor memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yuri, merasa tertarik. "Oh? Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau juga makan katsudon ini?"

Yuri mengangguk senang. "Iya. Aku sering memakannya."

"Kenapa?" Victor bertanya penasaran meskipun tanpa sadar ia terdengar seperti ibu tiri yang kejam. "Kau, kan, tidak memenangkan apapun."

Yuri mengerjap, merasa bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Dengan tubuh gembrotmu yang seperti itu, pelajaran apapun akan percuma." Victor tersenyum.

Tubuh Yuri gemetar, entah karena merasa malu atau menahan amarah. Mungkin keduanya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Victor mengatakan hal sekeji itu namun tetap tampan?!

Ya… karena dia itu _Victor._

"Sebelum berat badanmu kembali seperti tahun lalu, aku tidak akan melatihmu." Victor berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Mengerti, anak babi?"

Yuri terpaku ditempatnya, merasa tidak percaya.

Victor…

Lelaki itu…

Baru saja memberinya sebuah nama panggilan!

Astaga, apakah ini mimpi?!

Bukankah itu artinya mereka menjadi semakin dekat?

Yuri bersorak dalam hati.

* * *

Victor punya tiga alasan untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Alasan pertama, untuk mengubah anak babi, menjadi rusa betina.

Alias, me-langsing-kan tubuh seorang Yuri Katsuki.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAHAHA! Ini pertama kalinya Zee bikin ff yang bersambung-sambung kaya utt*ran. Zee sedang memanjat keluar dari closet! /plak/**

 **Untuk chapter ini memang mengacu pada episode 1 hehe.  
**

 **Maaf jayus T-T tadinya sih ngga mau pake tema humor garing kaya begini. Tapi pas ngetik, mood Zee lagi bagus wkwk.**

 **RnR?**


	2. Alasan Kedua

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice masih** _ **bukan**_ **punya Zee, kok. Tenang.**

 **WARNING: Lawakan jayus bertebaran.**

 **p.s. mampir ke cuap-cuap dibawah ya~**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alasan Kedua**

Victor menatap Yuri yang berdiri gemetar dihadapannya. Udang tidak punya otak pun pasti dapat melihat betapa gugupnya Yuri saat ini. Begitupula dengan Victor, si pelatih abal-abal yang kadang-kadang kepekaannya melebihi alam semesta.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Victor tidak mengerti dengan alasan Yuri menjadi gugup.

Ia sudah mengalahkan Yuri Plisetsky, bocah berbakat yang menjadi korban harapan palsu Victor berkat sifatnya yang _kadang-kadang_ pelupa. Dan Yuri juga mendapat nilai tertinggi di program pendeknya tadi.

Jadi apa alasan Yuri bisa sampai segugup ini?

Apa karena ia sudah terkena efek _terlalu lama berdekatan dengan orang setampan Victor_? Mungkinkah begitu?

Sampai-sampai Victor yakin tadi malam Yuri tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup mengingat tebalnya kantung mata Yuri saat ini.

Tau begitu kan, bisa Victor temenin tidurnya.

Ah, nggak jadi, deh. Bisa-bisa Victor khilaf.

Tapi Victor benar-benar khawatir!

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di basement dengan mobil-mobil yang terparkir dengan rapih. Victor sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi. Tentu saja untuk modu _–––_ menenangkan Yuri yang saat ini sedang gugup.

Victor memperhatikan Yuri, dengan rambut yang sudah Victor tata sedemikian rupa, dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan dengan bibir yang sungguh aduhai menggoda.

Kan… Victor jadi salah fokus.

Victor mendongak. Mendengar komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan untuk pemain ice skating yang saat ini sedang menampilkan penampilang terbaiknya masing-masing.

"Sejarah tokoh skating dari Thailand telah tertulis di depan mata kita."

Tentu saja Victor sadar bahwa komentar itu bukanlah komentar yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Banyak sekali orang berbakat.

Victor kembali menatap Yuri.

Dan terkadang orang itu tidak menyadari bakatnya.

"–––Oleh Pichit Chulanont!"

Mata Victor membulat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Yuri sudah membuka kedua penutup telinganya.

Dengan cepat Victor menutup kedua telinga Yuri dengan tangannya. "Jangan dengar!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tetap mendengarkan jika hal itu hanya membuat mentalnya semakin runtuh?

"V-Victor? Sudah hampir waktunya. Kita harus kembali."

Kembali? Haruskah?

Tapi, kenapa tubuh Victor tidak mau bergerak?

Apa ia merasa nyaman karena ia dapat sedekat ini dengan Yuri?

Ataukah ia merasa shock karena modus terselubungnya benar-benar terjadi?

Tunggu, bukan waktunya berpikir mesum!

Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah kegugupan Yuri!

Bagaimana cara memotivasi Yuri? Victor tidak tau caranya. Dia nggak pernah nonton acara motivasi di televisi. Bahkan Yakov tidak pernah memberikannya motivasi. Karena mainnya, kan, sudah bagus. Nggak dikit-dikit ancur kaya Yuri.

Hati seorang skater itu rapuh seperti kaca.

Jika hati mereka terlalu lemah… Ayo kita coba untuk menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping.

"Yuri…" Panggil Victor.

Yuri berkedip bingung.

"Kalau kau menghancurkan program bebasnya dan mengecewakan penonton, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan berhenti menjadi pelatihmu." Lalu mulai untuk menjadi pacarmu _–––nggak._

Victor meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup ketika menyaksikan Yuri yang membeku tidak bereaksi.

Dan seketika ia menjadi semakin panik saat air mata yang dengan derasnya jatuh dari mata Yuri yang _–_ ekhem _–_ indah.

 _Sudah hancur!_ Pikir Victor tidak percaya. Jika begini jadinya, pasti melewati satu ronde pun Yuri sudah pingsan. Eh.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau mengetesku?"

 _Mengetes? Apa hasilnya positif?_

Tunggu, mereka belum melakukan itu.

TUNGGU! Yuri kan laki-laki.

Duh, Victor lupa.

"Ah… Maaf Yuri. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh _–––_ "

Yuri dengan make up nya yang luntur karena menangis memotong ucapan Victor sembari berteriak, "Aku tau!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa disalahkan karena kesalahanku sendiri. Tapi kali ini, aku gelisah karena kesalahanku nanti juga akan berimbas padamu!"

Siapapun tolong, Victor tiba-tiba baper.

"Aku takut kau diam-diam ingin berhenti." Yuri kembali terisak seperti babi kena asma.

"Tentu saja tidak." _Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan pernah._

"Aku tau!" Mampus Yuri ngambek. Malam ini siap-siap tidur diteras.

Victor memegang keningnya frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika ada yang menangis dihadapanku. Mungkin ada beberapa gadis yang menangis melihat ketampananku yang luar biasa. Tapi jika seperti ini aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apa aku harus menciummu atau mencumbumu?"

Victor diam-diam masih usaha buat modus.

"Tidak!" Duh, langsung ditolak. "Lebih percaya padaku kalau aku akan menang! Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun! Hanya tetaplah berada disampingku!"

Ah… Sepertinya Victor keliru.

Hati seorang skater bukan hanya rapuh,

Tetapi juga lemah,

Hingga terlalu mudah untuk terjatuh,

Dan tenggelam.

* * *

Victor punya tiga alasan untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Alasan kedua, untuk membuat anak babi tau bahwa ia dapat lebih dari sekedar rusa betina.

Alias, membuat Yuri Katsuki percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOOOO! Ah, lama ya update nya? Semoga ini nggak mengecewakan huhu…**

 **Tadinya mau lebih panjang dari ini, tapi rasa-rasanya udah pas kalo di stop dibagian ini.**

 **Dari kemarin nungguin mood dulu biar** _ **setidaknya**_ **bisa ngelucu /plak**

 **Oh! Makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih review di chapter Alasan Pertama! Bener-bener bikin zee semangat buat lanjutin.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong jangan lupa buat mampir ke lapak-lapak zee yang lain /promosi**

 **Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Ditunggu review nya yaa~**


	3. Alasan Ketiga

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice** _ **bukan**_ **punya Zee oke? Oke.**

 **p.s. chapter ini lebih serius dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. /halah/**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alasan Ketiga**

Kehidupan dan cinta mengajarkanku tentang dunia baru yang tidak pernah kutahu sebelumnya.

Semua orang berkata bahwa ia merebutku dari dunia. Tetapi faktanya, dialah dunia yang selama ini aku cari.

Dunia baru yang memberikanku rumah hingga aku lupa caranya untuk pulang.

Dia, Yuri Katsuki. Seorang pria yang ketika tidurpun wajahnya seindah pahatan kelas dunia dan hembusan napasnya setenang angin diwaktu senja, adalah dunia baru yang aku temukan.

"Yuri! Aku membeku…!"

"K-kau dingin! Berhenti menempel padaku!"

"Ah~ dinginnya… Ayo saling menghangatkan, Yuri!"

"EEEEEH?!"

* * *

"Yuri, setelah ini, kau ingin aku bagaimana? Aku menyarankan agar kau istirahat untuk persiapan program besok."

Yuri baru saja selesai latihan untuk esok hari. Seperti biasa, Victor sebagai pelatih juga hadir untuk menemani Yuri.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti pelatih sekarang." Victor mengerutkan dahi, jadi selama ini Victor bertingkah seperti apa?

"Ajak aku jalan-jalan." Ucap Yuri sembari tersenyum.

Victor membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Terasa seperti kencan, eh?

* * *

"Victor… ulang tahunmu tepat pada hari natal, iya kan?"

"Ya!" Jawab Victor disertai senyumannya yang biasa.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"Di Rusia, kita tidak merayakannya sebelum hari ulang tahun yang sebenarnya."

"Begitu, ya…"

Saat Yuri mencari jawaban, matanya berkilau meskipun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu sekarang. Misalnya seperti batang dowsing.

Victor hanya mengawasinya tanpa memulai percakapan.

Mata Yuri membulat, ia berlari menuju sebuah toko yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, ia berbalik menghadap Victor.

"Victor! Ayo masuk ke toko ini!"

Itu toko perhiasan, dengan berbagai macam benda berkilau didalamnya.

Yuri selalu ingin mempunyai benda keberuntungan, tetapi Victor adalah keberuntungannya yang nyata. Hal yang akan ia lakukan ini merupakan ungkapan terima kasihnya pada Victor.

Dan rasa terima kasih itu jatuh pada sepasang cincin yang berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu.

* * *

Kadang-kadang, ketika terpojok, seorang atlet bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Seperti yang mereka katakan, tidak ada yang benar-benar tau tentang apa yang ada didalam hati seseorang.

Di malam yang ramai dengan suara dentingan bel yang menggema, cincin itu terlingkar sempurna pada jari manis Victor.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan hingga sekarang. A-aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik." Yuri berkata dengan gugup.

Victor hanya menatapnya dalam diam, dengan senyuman kecil yang tercetak di bibirnya.

 _Mungkin memang tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini._

Victor menggenggam tangan Yuri dengan lembut, merasakan halus permukaan kulitnya. Ia memasangkan pasangan cincinnya pada jari manis Yuri.

Mereka tersenyum dalam diam, menatap satu sama lain.

Membiarkan keramaian malam mengabaikan mereka dan dunianya.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan cincin kalian berdua itu?"

Christophe, orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan cincin itu untuk pertama kali, mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

Yuri tersnyum gugup. "Anu… ini…"

"Mereka sepasang!" Pamer Victor dengan bangga sembari mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Yuri berdampingan.

Pichit memandang kedua cincin itu bergantian. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Setelah satu pikiran kecil terlintas dibenaknya, ia dengan reflek beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

Yuri dengan terburu-buru menyangkal apa yang ada dipikiran teman seperjuangannya itu. Tetapi justru Pichit dengan tidak acuh justru berteriak dengan lantang dan mengumumkan kesalahpahaman itu kepada semua orang.

"T-tunggu, ini bukan…"

"Benar, jangan salah paham." Dengan cepat Victor memotong penjelasan Yuri.

Yuri menghela napas, lega karena akhirnya Victor membantu.

Dengan percaya diri, Victor kembali bicara. "Ini cincin pertunangan. Kami akan menikah."

Seketika kedua kaki Yuri menjadi jeli.

Yuri kembali berusaha menjelaskan, sementara Victor tertawa tanpa peduli.

Tetapi tanpa orang-orang tau, kedua orang tersebut, mengaminkan didalam hati mereka.

* * *

Victor mempunyai tiga alasan untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Alasan ketiga, untuk membuat rusa betina menyadari keberadaan rusa jantan disisinya.

Alias, membuat Yuri Katsuki jatuh cinta pada Victor Nikiforov.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AAAH! BERES! /terharu/**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini… meskipun zee sangat sangat sadar kalo cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Semoga ketiga chapter Three Reasons Why dapat menghibur dengan segala kekurangannya! /yey/**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya~**

 **Dan oh! Ditunggu juga buat reviewnya~**

 **Z.**


End file.
